Sly Falls Down
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: He gets pushed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Sly Fallz Down

A/n: Sly fall far down down down.

Sly and Bently And Murry were standing near a cliff to look for stuff to steal.

"Hey bently, watch this." sly said. he took his cane and hit murry in his balls.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FUCKING HURRT!!!" murry said.

"BWABAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently and sly said.

"hey sly, watch this." bently said. he took a knife and stabbed murry.

"OH GOD THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK YOU PUNTURECED MYT FUCKING LIVAR!!!" murry said.

"Hey bently, watch this." sly said. he took a hammer and hit murry in his balls.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FUCKING HURRT!!!" murry said.

"BWABAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently and sly said.

murry was MAD now.

"I AM SO FUCKING MAD AT YOU FUCKING GUYS!!!!" murry said.

"FUCK YOU MURRY YOU FAT PIECE OF FAT FUCKING REDNECK SHIT!!!!!" SLY SAID.

"BWABAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently and sly said.

"Hey sly." bently says.

"yes?" sly said.

a devious and theiving idea came into murry head.

HE WOULD PUSH SLY OFF OF A FUCKING CLIFF!!!!

"do you want to go fucking sky high diving?" murry said.

sly and bently ignored him.

"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING WANT TO GO FUCKING SKY FUCKING DIVING!?!??!!?!??" murry said. he confused.

they still ignored him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOWAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said.

"do you want to go fucking sky high diving?" bently said.

"show me the fucking drugs and i'll fucking go." sly said.

"SKY HIGH!!! HIGH HIGH HIGH SKY!!!!" bently said.

"HIGH SKY!!! SKY SKY SKY HIGH!!!" sly said.

"SKY!" bently said.

"HIGH!" sly said,

"SKY HIGH!!!" sly and bently said.

"EHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAH!!!!" murry said.

"what are you laffing about murry? gay porn?" sly said.

murry moved towards sly and picked his ass up.

"HELP ME!!! HE"S TRY TO RAPE ME!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said. murry lit sly on fire and tossed him off of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SLY SAID AS HE WAS ON FUCKING FELL. HE WAS ON FIRE. HE HIT THE GROUND AND DIED. HIS BODY WAS CUT INTO LITTLE PIECES.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOU FUCKING MURDERED SLY!!!! YOU KILLED SLY!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently said.

"HEE!HEE!HEE!" murry said.

bently then took out his drill out.

"UM UM UM UM UMUMUMUM MU MU, bently whant the fuck are you to do to me?!?!?!?!" murry said.

"KILL YOU BITCH!!!" bently said. he shoved the drill in murry's face and destroyed it. murry's face was now a mess of blood and gory guts.

"FWAGGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGO!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said. bently toook a chainsaw out and cut murry's legs off. murry didn't have any legs and was bleeding buckerts on the floor. bently poured a bag of flour on him and cut him into shreds with the chainsaw. bently pushed murry's remains off of the cliff. he was dead. bently threw a grenade down to make sure he was dead. it exploded his body into tiny pieces.

"fuck murry," bently said.

THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bently fall down

"fuck murry," bently said.

"What the fuck did you just dooo? BENTLY!?!!?!" some one said.

bently turned around. it was carmelita.

"SHIT!!! I JUST KILLED MURRY?" bently said.

"yes, and killing people is illegal and BAD. your green rotten ass is under arrest. bitch." carmelita said.

"dooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" bently said. he turned around and went behind carmelita.

"i make you fall down." bently said.

"now." bently said.

"bitch."

he ttried to pusher her but he fail.she jumped over him.

"I SAID I'll WILL MAKE YO" GREEN ROTTING ASS UNDER ARRESTS!!!!" carmelita said.

"NOOOO00!ooooooooooo..."bently said as bently and carmelita got fall down by an unknown forces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" benty and carmelita said as they fall down the cliff. they landed in a lake and saw sly's rotting corpse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bently said.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" carmelita said.

they got out of the lake and saw sly.

"SLY! YOU ALIVE!" bently said.

"HA!!!" sly said.

"BUT HOW?" carmelita said.

"THE LAKE IS THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AND IMMORTALITY JUICE!!! I FOUND THE FUCKING FOUNTAIN OF FUCKING YOUTH AND IMMORTALITY JUICE!!!! YOU ONLY SAW MY DEAD ROTTING CORPSE BECAUSE IT WAS A FUCKIONG ILLUSION!!!"" sly said.

"YAY!!!" bently said.

"We can sell it now and be fucking rich," sly said.

"YAY YAY!!!" bently said.

"weet a minute.if sly is here then..."carmekgfb said.

"then what about-" bently said as he got shot in the head, dead.

"me?" murry said as he held the smoking gun.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said as he tackled murry and got sucked into his fat. he suffocated but didn't not die.

"HA! HA HA! HA HA HOO!!!" murry said. "IT IS VERY GOOD TO BE VERY FAT." sly got out of the fat and tackled murry again, this time into the fountain of youth and immortality jucie. he attempted to drown murry in the lake. it worked. sly swammed out of the fountain of immortalityjuice and youth.  
"GOOD work killing that fat mother fucker sly." carmelita said.

"THANKS CARMELITA!!!" sly says.

"TOOOOO bad I have to arrest your gray ass now." carmelita said.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!!!" sly said. he tackled carmelita and tried to kill her , then murry came out of the lake. and closet.

"I AM GAY!!! AND BIG!!! AND GIGANTIC!!!!!!!! AND FATTER!!! AND IMMORTALER!!!!!" murry said. he was gayer, fatter, giganitcer, imortalier.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly and carmelita.

chapterererererr 


End file.
